infoadmfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Discussão:Wiki Informática aplicada a Administração
Prezados, Pesquisem sobre a evolução do hardware e a influência que as mudanças ocorridas nos equipamentos impactaram no uso dos mesmos pelas empresas. Como exemplo, para iniciar a discussão, podem abordar a evolução das estações de trabalhos e desktops até a utilização dos netbooks e tablets (como tamanho, capacidade de armazenamento, memória, velocidade das máquinas, etc.) que agilizaram ou não os processos administrativos. Além disso , vocês podem descrever quaisquer equipamentos que julgarem relevantes no uso empresarial, tablests, smartphones, notebookes, servidores, etc. Lembrando que esta evolução é apenas dos Hardwares (equipamentos) e não dos softwares (programas). Deve ser postado um unico trabalho por grupo, eleja um representante que irá postar os arquivos, podem incluir fotos, links para vídeos, textos, etc., contanto que citem as fontes dos mesmos. Outra observação, é ter cuidado com a edição e não apagar ou alterar os textos postados por outros grupos e sim só acrescentar os trabalhos. A intenção é criamos uma linha do tempo com a evolução dos hardwares, lembrado que deve estar relacionado ao uso na admnistração, então lembre de citar a aplicabilidade e a influencia do hardware pesquisado na administração. Qualque dúvida me mandem email. Bom trabalho e mãos a obra! Segue o trabalho do grupo: Marcela da Silva Lobato (201111548-3), Marcus Vinicius Borges Silva (201161026-3), Maria Solange da S. Ramos (201161055-7), Pablo Diego Martins, Ronald Cristino da Silva (201161054-9), Saulo Tarso das Santos (201261060-7), Uila Rocha da Silva (201261043-7). Este trabalho de pesquisa tem como objetivo estudar a evolução dos hardwares e o seu impacto na administração, onde acontecerão mudanças significativas nos processos de evolução do hardware, informação dentro das empresas, processos de gerenciamento, desenvolvimento, custos, espaço, instalações e cultura organizacional. Primeiramente para maior entendimento falaremos como começou a evoluir os hardwares, logo depois falaremos das mudanças que ocasionou na administração. Evolução dos Hardwares Tempos atrás nem se pensava em ter tanta qualidade  tecnológica quanto se tem hoje, mas os hardwares, assim como a humanidade, evoluíram e estão em constante aperfeiçoamento. Temos como exemplo de hardware, a televisão inicialmente lançada em preto e branco e agora temos as de plasma, seguidas pela LCD e por último a mais moderna, a LED. Temos também os computadores, que antigamente era Windows 95, Processador K62 RAM de 36MB HD de 10Gb, agora Windows XP, Vista ou 7; processador : Dual core, Core 2 duo ou Quad-Core; RAM de 2,3,4,e em alguns casos até 8 GB, e um baita HD de 320 GB, 500 GB, e em alguns casos até 1 TB. Outra forma de exemplo é o armazenamento de dados, antes tínhamos o disquete que foi substituído por pendrives, hoje de alguns gigas, e também por cartões de memórias, que no começo eram de 128 MB, 256 MB, e agora são de 1,2 ou até mais GB. Como se pode ver a nanotecnologia (base em que é desenvolvido os hardwares) evolui em uma constante de grande escala. O hardware do computador  é um componente essencial no processo de cálculo e armazenamento de dados pois ele é necessário para o processamento e compartilhamento de dados. O primeiro computador universal programável na Europa foi criado por um time de cientistas sob a direção de Alekseevich Lebedev do Instituto de Eletrotecnologia de Kiev. O computador MESM  tornou-se operacional em 1950. Ele tinha cerca de 6.000 válvulas e consumia 25 kW de potência. Ele podia fazer aproximadamente 3.000 operações por segundo. A era da computação moderna começou com uma corrida de desenvolvimento antes e durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial. Circuitos eletrônicos, relés, capacitores  e válvulas foram sendo  substituídos por seus equivalentes mecânicos e o cálculo digital substituindo o cálculo analógico. Os computadores projetados e construídos nesta época foram chamados computadores de 'primeira geração'. Estes computadores eram normalmente construídos manualmente usando circuitos contendo relés e válvulas, e frequentemente utilizavam cartões perfurados para a entrada e como a memória de armazenamento principal (não volátil). A memória temporária ou memória de trabalho era fornecida por linhas de retardo acústicas que utilizam a propagação do som no tempo como um meio para armazenar dados ou por tubos de Williams que utilizam a habilidade dos tubos de raios catódicos  da televisão para armazenar dados. Em 1954, memórias de núcleo magnético rapidamente substituíram outras formas de armazenamento temporário, e dominaram até a metade da década de 1970. O grande passo seguinte na história da computação foi a invenção do transístor  em 1948. Ele substituiu as frágeis válvulas, que ainda eram maiores e gastavam mais energia, além de serem menos confiáveis. computadores  transistorizados são normalmente referidos como computadores da 'segunda geração' e dominaram o mercado nos anos entre 1950 e início de 1960. Apesar de utilizar transistores e placas de circuito impresso  estes computadores ainda eram grandes e utilizados principalmente em universidades, órgãos públicos e grandes empresas. A explosão no uso dos computadores começou com a 'Terceira Geração' de computadores. Estes se baseiam na invenção independente do circuito integrado  (ou chip). Impacto na Administração Com toda essa evolução dos hardwares, ocorreu a importância da informação' '''nas organizações. Na década de 50, considerava-se a informação um requisito burocrático necessário, que contribuía para reduzir o custo do processamento de muitos papéis; nos anos 60 e 70, via-se a informação como um suporte aos propósitos gerais da empresa, que auxiliava no gerenciamento de diversas atividades; a partir das décadas de 70 e 80, passou-se a compreender a informação como um fator de controle e gerenciamento de toda a organização, que ajudava e acelerava os processos de tomada de decisão, e, da década de 90 até os dias atuais, passou-se a reconhecer a informação como um recurso estratégico, uma fonte de vantagem competitiva para garantir a sobrevivência da empresa. Acredita-se que nenhuma empresa pode escapar aos efeitos da' 'revolução' 'causada pela informação. Os gestores cada vez mais gastam recursos com a tecnologia da informação e se envolvem na sua gestão. A empresa deve ter consciência de que a informação é um requisito tão importante quanto os recursos humanos, pois é dela que depende o sucesso ou o fracasso das decisões tomadas por seus responsáveis e também por todos os seus colaboradores. A informação é, por conseguinte, um elemento primordial nas organizações, que torna possível estabelecer as condições necessárias para atingir seus objetivos e aumentar sua competitividade. Pode-se considerar a gestão como um conjunto de processos que englobam atividades de planejamento, organização, direção, distribuição e controle de recursos de qualquer natureza, visando à racionalização e à efetividade de determinado sistema, produto ou serviço. Sob esta perspectiva, a gestão da informação deve incluir, em dimensões estratégicas e operacionais, mecanismos para obter e utilizar recursos humanos, tecnológicos, financeiros, materiais e físicos para o gerenciamento da própria informação, que então deve ser disponibilizada como insumo útil e estratégico para indivíduos, grupos e organizações. A tecnologia da informação alterou o mundo dos negócios desde que foi introduzida sistematicamente, em meados da década de 50, houve uma mudança radical no modo de operar das organizações. '''O Contexto do Hardware na administração' Os computadores assim que surgiram eram gigantescos, de difícil locomoção, inviável para um ambiente administrativo. Com o passar do tempo à eletrônica evoluiu, com isso as máquinas foram ficando cada vez mais acessíveis, menores, muito mais rápidas e funcionais, podendo ser incorporadas ao ambiente trabalhista. Com o surgimento da rede, permitindo que dois ou mais computadores pudessem compartilhar informações entre si, os executivos passaram a aderir essa tecnologia. O administrador competente vê a empresa como um todo e estar interligado a toda ela por um único computador facilitou e sistematizou todo este processo de passar a informação ao gerenciador. Com o hardware em sua melhor forma, no quesito estrutural (Ex: Tamanho, facilidade de transporte, velocidade de transmissão de informação..) a empresa passou a adotar o meio tecnológico para facilitar atividades que antes seriam burocráticas e demoradas, tais como: Se um executivo quisesse conhecer a posição contábil em determinado momento, teria que esperar vários dias até que o Balanço pudesse ser fechado (e desde que não tenha sido detectado algum erro nos balancetes), mas com a Contabilidade informatizada, essa consulta não demoraria mais que alguns minutos. A confiabilidade dos resultados também se aprimorou, a máquina é praticamente isenta de erros, pois não é sensível aos fatores que reduzem a qualidade do trabalho humano como a fadiga. Mas há também o lado negativo de toda essa “Informatização’’. Um deles é a submissão a máquina, a diluição de responsabilidade com a relação de sistemas através de redes, os vários departamentos passam não só a ter acesso aos mesmos arquivos, como também a atualizá-los, ou seja, a introduzir-lhes alterações, que repercutirão em todos os seus usuários. Assim, ao aparecer uma informação falsa ou incorreta, é muito difícil responsabilizar alguém por esse fato, o que não acontecia no tempo em que havia o "dono do dado" (sistemas manuais). Mas essa evolução trouxe mais benefícios do que malefícios a administração empresarial, sistematizando, facilitando, e rompendo etapas trabalhosas no ambiente de trabalho. Conclusão Pode-se constatar que a evolução dos hardwares mudou e impactou a administração de uma forma geral, na gestão, na empresa e nas organizações. O número de organizações que utilizam a Tecnologia da Informação no seu gerenciamento de seus negócios é muito grande. É graças a TI que há vantagem competitiva, pois o seu uso está voltado às tarefas operacionais e rotineiras. Facilitando assim a vida dentro das empresas. A evolução do hardware vem com uma ótima aceitação e é cada vez mais frequente. Vem para melhorar e facilitar todos os processos dentro da empresa. Parabéns , Marcela , Marcus , Maria Solange , Pablo , Ronald , Saulo Tarso e Uila, pelas contribuições do trabalho de vocês! Segue algumas considerações sobre o trabalho: ''' ''Na parte que vocês abordam a importancia da informação dentro das organizações, vocês poderiam ter complementado com a evolução dos dispositivos de armazenamento e a expansão da capacidade de memória. Vi que vocês abordaram isto brevemente na introdução , mas poderiam ter detalhado e relacionado mais com o tópido da informação.'' ''Senti falta das referências bibliográficas ao final do texto.'' Prof.: Priscila Alunos: Luan E.S. Souza Rodrigo Yano Thaiz Costa de Medeiros Nathalia Gomes Salgado Luiz Gabriel Saraiva '''A evolução do hardware e sua aplicabilidade na administração Com toda evolução do hardware a administração foi muito beneficiada. Começando pelos computadores, que exercem muito mais funções que antigamente, facilitando muito algumas tarefas da administração. Mas não podemos lembrar somente do computador, temos também a evolução da mídia, das massas de armazenamento e do celular, que hoje é tão importante quanto qualquer outra ferramenta. Tudo isso é bem aplicado na administração, graças à evolução da mídia podemos armazenar muito mais dados em um mesmo compartimento e agora com a chegada do pen drive podemos armazenar muito mais dados em um compartimento muito menor, nos permitindo transportar esse compartimento no bolso. Com a aplicação do “novo” celular na administração, você pode estar sempre “conectado” com a sua empresa, podendo estar por dentro da administração dela de onde você estiver e você não recebe somente os dados, você participa, conversa, opina, explica, ordena, envia dados, o que nem poderíamos imaginar possível a 30 anos atrás. Parabéns Luan, '' ''Rodrigo , '''''Thaiz , Nathalia ,e Luiz Gabriel, pelas contribuições do trabalho de vocês! Segue algumas considerações sobre o trabalho: '' ''Vocês falaram sobre as mídias, dispositivos de armazenamento e até utilização dos celulares como forma de conectibilidade, porém não demostraram exemplos desta evolução a partir de dados comparados, por exemplo a capacidade de armazenamento que antigamente era limitada a MB e hoje já se utiliza GB e Até TB.'' ''Também senti falta das resferencias bibliográficas.'' '''Trabalho do Grupo 2 / T5 Lorraine Vinhático Luciana Inacio Soares Rita de Cássia Pinheiro Robson Correa A EVOLUÇÃO DO HARDWARE, ONTEM, HOJE E SEMPRE Desde muito tempo vivemos uma evolução de tudo ao nosso redor diariamente, são atualizações de produtos já existentes, são criações que facilitam nossas vidas; porém nem sonhamos como será o hardware daqui a algum tempo, de acordo com a tecnologia existente devido a essas mudanças. Houve uma evolução em diversos hardwares, tais como televisão, aparelhos de som, videogames, porém dentro da Administração os que tiveram mais importância foram os computadores, seus monitores, os bytes, celulares, mídias e as massas de armazenamento. Iremos detalhar um pouco cada um e sua importância dentro do sistema administrativo. - Os computadores além de terem surgidos para auxiliar as tarefas, ainda eram muitos precários, sua lentidão era a principal desvantagem, pois com a demora se perdia tempo e tempo para quem usa essa ferramenta como meio de trabalho é algo de devida importância. Antigamente o top era: Windows 95, Processador K62 RAM de 36MB HD de 10Gb, mas a evolução veio e hoje melhores, mas que também estão se tornando comum são : Windows XP, Vista ou 7; processador : Dual core, Core 2 duo ou Quad-Core; RAM de 2,3,4,e em alguns casos até 8 GB, e um baita HD de 320 GB, 500 GB, e em alguns casos até 1 TB, isso tudo em um computador doméstico. Portanto, a atualização frequente dessa ferramenta só torna indispensável para quem trabalha através dela, pois com um sistema mais eficiente, mais ágil, o trabalho se torna eficaz. - Os monitores quando começaram eram pequenos, e preto e branco, no máximo, 5 ou 6 polegadas, mas evoluíram para 14” ou 17”, mas com um porem : O tamanho, pois um de 17” tem mais de 30 cm de tubo, o que torna mais difícil de transportá-lo, como tudo, evoluiu para os modernos LCDs de 19” e 22”, e até maiores e mais finos. Sendo assim, tornando fácil sua locomoção e a necessidade de espaço para coloca-lo será menor, deixando o ambiente de trabalho do ponto estético melhor, pois seus designs foram se aperfeiçoando e melhorando também o modo organizacional, devido ao espaço que irá ocupar. - O byte é algo que está presente em quase tudo relacionado á tecnologia, é quase que uma forma de medir as coisas no mundo tecnológico, está nos GIGAbytes da memória e do HD (esse último, ás vezes está em TERAbyte) do seu computador, nos MEGApixels de resolução da sua câmera e em muitos outros lugares. Ele evoluiu muito com o tempo, e tende a crescer ainda mais com essa aceleração da tecnologia no planeta, sendo essencial sua informação para quem irá adquirir uma ferramenta para uso do trabalho. - Os celulares quando deram inicio eram bem precários do ponto de vista atual, o mais popular foi o Nokia 2280, deu um enorme salto em matéria de telefonia, ninguém tinha celular antes dele, o pioneiro em vendas, depois dele vieram outros mais e entraram as câmeras nos celulares, player de musicas, vídeo e até o escritório, com os modernos Smartphones, que rodam com sistema operacional próprio, rodando arquivos do tipo Word, Excel, e Powerpoint, e ainda dá pra instalar mais com um simples download de aplicativo, portanto, eles assim como os PCs, também pegam vírus. - Um dos maiores saltos da mídia foi a evolução dos filmes VHS (fita cassete) e as músicas reproduzidas por tape, em multimídias, na parte de áudio, começando com Tape, indo para CD, passando por Mp3 e atualmente em AAC+,( AAC+ é um formato como MP3, porem com muito mais qualidade de áudio) e em vídeo, o maior avanço foi sair do VHS (Fita Cassete) passando para DVD, DVD Duplo e HD-DVD, e chegando no Blue-Ray, que só não tem mais mercado pelo alto preço, e também tem os Discos Holográficos, que ainda não chegaram com força. Uma verdadeira explosão de qualidade, pois compare a qualidade de imagem de uma fita VHS com um Blue-Ray,sem duvida uma das melhores até hoje. Em questões administrativas a evolução da mídia é ótima para negócios, pois assim as divulgações de informações são mais eficazes, despertando o interesse do público alvo, conseguindo atingir seus objetivos. E por fim das principais - As massas de armazenamento antigamente eram os disquetes, que foi substituído por pendrives de alguns megas, que logo em seguida por alguns gigas, e também por cartões de memórias, que no começo eram de 128 MB, 256 MB, e agora são de 1,2 ou até mais GB, isto é difícil de prever algo, pois a nanotecnologia (base em que é desenvolvido os hardwares) evolui em uma constante de grande escala, no mínimo daqui à algum tempo vai ter pendrives com 2 ou mais TB. Com os pendrives, que hoje são os maiores meio de armazenamento consegue levar em pouco espaço físico um conteúdo gigantesco, tudo que necessita pode ser armazenado nele e transportado sempre que necessário e é também um modo de deixar guardados arquivos importantes para que caso ocorra algum incidente ter como recupera-los sem nenhum dano. Conclusão Na administração a evolução da importância dos hardwares, considerava-se requisito burocrático necessário, que contribuía para reduzir o custo do processamento de muitos papéis, via-se a informação como um suporte aos propósitos gerais da empresa, que auxiliava no gerenciamento de diversas atividades; passou-se a compreender a informação como um fator de controle e gerenciamento de toda a organização, que ajudava e acelerava os processos de tomada de decisão, e, até os dias atuais, passou-se a reconhecer a informação como um recurso estratégico, uma fonte de vantagem competitiva para garantir a sobrevivência da empresa. Bibliografia : http://www.coladaweb.com/administracao/administracao-estrategica-em-ti http://portaltech20.blogspot.com.br/2010/01/evolucao-do-hardwere-o-ontem-e-o-hoje.html Parabéns Lorraine, Luciana, Rita de Cássia, e Robson Correa, pelas contribuições do trabalho de vocês! Segue algumas considerações sobre o trabalho: '' ''Achei interessante a abordagem de vocês sobre as diversas mudanças nos hardwares. Assim como os outros grupos houve só uma confusão quanto a diferença entre hardware e softwares, pois a evolução dos processadores fazem parte dos hardwares, já a evolução dos sistemas operacionais (Windows 98, Xp, VIsta, 7, etc) são evoluções em softwares. Professora: Priscila Componentes do Grupo Lorraine Gonçalves Marcelo Samuel Ramos Nathália Gabriele Raphael de Oliveira Silvano da Silva Perim Valéria Silva Melo A EVOLUÇÃO DO HARDWARE E SEU IMPACTO NA ADMINISTRAÇÃO Desde o arcaico ábaco (dispositivo orientado á aritmética) e o código binário de Leibniz (utilizado até hoje nos computadores mais modernos), aos leitores de cartões perfurados (controladores de padrões de saída) de Joseph Marie Tacquard que tanto auxiliaram na produção de indústrias, e desde a “máquina analítica” de Charles Babbage aos Computadores mais modernos, os hardwares passaram por um longo e considerável processo de evolução até chegar ao ponto em que nos encontramos. Nossos tataravôs, em toda a simplicidade de seus enormes aparelhos de telefone provenientes da invenção de Graham Bell nunca poderiam imaginar que em um único aparelho minúsculo nós teríamos uma câmera fotográfica, um dispositivo para envio de mensagens de texto, um mapa de localização, um rádio, uma vitrola, e uma tecnologia capaz de diluir fronteiras mundiais, e tudo isso de forma compacta e portátil? Ou que uma pequena caixa teria o poder de controlar todo o sistema de distribuição de energia elétrica de uma cidade? Nos atuais tempos é impossível imaginar nossas vidas sem o uso de ferramentas de hardware. Não há uma única situação em nosso cotidiano que não esteja cercada pelos benefícios oriundos de máquinas. No quesito profissional, a evolução do Hardware causa grande impacto na vida de profissionais de diversas áreas, principalmente na vida dos profissionais do campo da Administração pelo fato dos mesmos estarem presentes em todos os campos de atuação profissional. A primeira Revolução Industrial (entre o final do Século XVIII e início do Século XIX) marcou o surgimento da tecnologia, usando o princípio de substituir a força física do homem pela energia das máquinas. Em um primeiro momento, tal substituição ocorreu com a utilização de energia proveniente do vapor e em seguida foi substituída pela energia proveniente da eletricidade, chegando assim á um sistema de produção em massa. Mas antes de entrar mais detalhadamente no impacto causado pela evolução do hardware na vida das empresas, primeiramente vamos definir o que seria tecnologia e ciência. Ciência: é uma das formas de conhecimento elaboradas pelo ser humano- compreender racional e objetivamente o mundo, finalidade de nele poder intervir em seu próprio benefício. A ciência tem sido a grande responsável pelo desenvolvimento tecnológico. Tecnologia: é o conjunto dos processos especiais relativos a uma determinada arte ou indústria. É o conhecimento utilizado na criação ou aperfeiçoamento de produtos e serviços. “É o conjunto de conhecimentos, práticos ou científicos, aplicados à Obtenção. “Distribuição e comercialização de bens e serviços.” (Medeiros, 1993). Algumas pessoas consideram a tecnologia como sendo a dominação inconseqüente da natureza a serviço de interesses comerciais, industriais ou políticos. Outras pessoas a consideram como sendo a ação soberana sobre a natureza. Sob a ótica do funcionamento das economias baseadas no livre comércio, a tecnologia é uma mercadoria rara, especial, e capaz de agregar valor á uma organização e de ser fator definidor do sucesso ou insucesso de uma organização. Anteriormente utilizado apenas para automatizar os processos manuais e auxiliar no sistema de produção em massa, os hardwares transformaram a natureza dos trabalhos e a própria forma das organizações. Os primeiros sistemas de computador, desenvolvidos no final dos anos 1960 e início de 1970, não era, efetivamente, parte dos negócios da Organização. Muitos falharam e muitos não foram utilizados em todo o seu potencial. Abaixo segue uma ordem cronológica da evolução do hardware, extraída da revista GVcenn, Publicação de n" 1, ano 1 - 2009' Gerações dos computadores 1ª geração Os primeiros dispositivos que surgiram para ajudar o homem a calcular têm sua origem perdida nos tempos. É o caso, por exemplo, do ábaco e do quadrante. O primeiro, capaz de resolver problemas de adição, subtração, multiplicação e divisão de até 12 inteiros, e que provavelmente já existia na Babilônia por volta do ano 3.000 a.C. Foi muito utilizado pelas civilizações egípcia, grega, chinesa e romana, tendo sido encontrado no Japão, ao término da segunda guerra mundial. Com o desenvolvimento dos primeiros dispositivos mecânicos para cálculo automático, começa efetivamente a vertente tecnológica que levará à construção dos primeiros computadores. O matemático inglês Charles Babbage é conhecido como o "Pai do Computador". Babbage projetou o chamado "Calculador Analítico", muito próximo da concepção de um computador atual. O projeto, totalmente mecânico, era composto de uma memória, um engenho central, engrenagens e alavancas usadas para a transferência de dados da memória para o engenho central e dispositivos para entrada e saída de dados. O calculador utilizava cartões perfurados e seria automático. Por algum tempo, o governo britânico financiou Babbage para construir a sua invenção. Infelizmente Babbage teve dificuldades com a tecnologia da época, que era inadequada para se construir componentes mecânicos com a precisão necessária. Com a suspensão do financiamento por parte do governo inglês, Babbage não pode concluir o seu projeto e o calculador analítico nunca foi construído. Com a II Guerra Mundial, as pesquisas aumentaram nessa área. Nos Estados Unidos, a Marinha, em conjunto com a Universidade de Harvard e a IBM, construiu em 1944 o Mark I, um gigante eletromagnético. Em um certo sentido, essa máquina era a realização do projeto de Babbage. Mark I ocupava 120 m3, tinha milhares de relês e fazia um barulho infernal. Uma multiplicação de números de 10 dígitos levava 3 segundos para ser efetuada. Em segredo, o exército americano também desenvolvia seu computador. Esse usava apenas válvulas e tinha por objetivo calcular as trajetórias de mísseis com maior precisão. Os engenheiros John Presper Eckert e John Mauchly projetaram o ENIAC. Com 18.000 válvulas, o ENIAC conseguia fazer 500 multiplicações por segundo, porém só ficou pronto em 1946, vários meses após o final da guerra. O matemático húngaro John von Neumann formalizou o projeto lógico de um computador. Em sua proposta, von Neumann sugeriu que as instruções fossem armazenadas na memória do computador. Até então elas eram lidas de cartões perfurados e executadas, uma a uma. Armazená-las na memória, para então executá-las, tornaria o computador mais rápido, já que, no momento da execução, as instruções seriam obtidas com rapidez eletrônica. '2ª Geração'' A segunda geração substituiu as válvulas eletrônicas por transistores e os fios de ligação por circuitos impressos. Isso tornou os computadores mais rápidos, menores e de custo mais baixo. Nessa geração, destaca-se o IBM 360. Construído nos USA, o IBM 360 era totalmente transistorizado e tinha uma capacidade de memória de 32K bytes. A memória era construída com toros de ferrite (óxido de ferro). É o primeiro computador ibm a utilizar 8 bits para codificação de caracteres e a palavra byte assume então o significado que ainda hoje tem. Com 8 bits era possível codificar 256 estados diferentes, o que era suficiente para a codificação dos 10 algarismos, 52 letras (maiúsculas e minúscula) do alfabeto anglo-saxônico, o espaço, 27 símbolos e 166 caracteres especiais. De início nestes caracteres especiais incluíam-se símbolos matemáticos e gráficos. Mais tarde foram incluídos caracteres nacionais (Francês, Espanhol, Alemão, etc.) suprimindo a codificação de caracteres gráficos. Ao IBM 360 podiam ser acoplados leitores/perfuradores de cartões de 80 colunas, unidades de fita magnética, e uma impressora de caracteres que dispunha de uma cadeia metálica idêntica à já utilizada no IBM 1401. A grande inovação em periféricos era a possibilidade de se lhe conectarem unidades de disco magnético. A capacidade de cada "panela" de discos era de 7,5 MB. O IBM 360 admitia ainda a possibilidade de funcionar on-line, isto é, podiam-se-lhe conectar terminais à distância, através de linhas telefônicas, para execução de algumas tarefas. Foi um dos percussores do teleprocessamento e das redes de comunicação de dados. O conjunto ocupava uma sala com dimensões apreciáveis. '3ª Geração'' A terceira geração de computadores foi construída com circuitos integrados, proporcionando maior compactação, redução dos custos e velocidade de processamento da ordem de microsegundos. Tem início a utilização de avançados sistemas operacionais. '4ª Geração'' A quarta geração é caracterizada por um aperfeiçoamento da tecnologia já existente, proporcionando uma otimização da máquina para os problemas do usuário, maior grau de miniaturização, confiabilidade e velocidade maior, já da ordem de nanosegundos (bilionésima parte do segundo). Nesta geração, os maiores destaques são os lançamentos do IBM PC e do Macintosh. O PC original tinha alguns recursos ótimos - e algumas limitações óbvias. Ele trazia um Processador Intel 8088 de 4,77 MHz, anunciado como um "microprocessador 16 bits de alta velocidade", mas tinha apenas um barramento de dados de oito bits. Inicialmente, a máquina vinha com 16 Kb de RAM padrão na placa-mãe, expansíveis para 64 Kb, mas seu Processador tinha uma capacidade maior, porque os 20 bits de endereços permitiam que o PC enviasse um megabyte de memória física, o que era um enorme progresso para a época. Embora o PC fosse capaz de exibir gráficos, era preciso comprar uma placa de vídeo opcional para isto, já que a máquina básica possuía apenas uma placa monocromática. E, é claro, o preço anunciado não incluía um monitor ou mesmo uma porta paralela ou serial. As limitações técnicas do PC original ajudaram a acionar o desenvolvimento de outras companhias, os mercados de terceiros. Na área do software, as opções também aumentaram rapidamente. O primeiro computador Macintosh era uma máquina aberta em termos de hardware (pronta para receber todas as inovações que certamente surgiram), baseada num microprocessador de baixo preço e com dois fortes apelos: cor e alta resolução gráfica. A sua CPU é baseada no microprocessador 6502 da Motorola, com o clock de 1 Mhz. Na configuração mínima temos 12 K de Rom e 48 Kb de Ram, conector de saída para vídeo, para gravador cassete, teclado alfanumérico, além de oito slots para entrada de expansões e periféricos. O formato do vídeo em modo texto gera 24 linhas x 40 colunas e em modo gráfico 48 linhas x 40 colunas (baixa resolução) e 192 x 280 pontos (em alta resolução). O sistema tem capacidade para gerar 16 cores, sendo seis em alta resolução. Impulsionados pelo sucesso de vendas alcançado por esses micros, eles se estenderam muito além da fronteira americana, servindo de espelho a centenas de outros fabricantes. '5ª Geração'' A quinta geração de computadores é a que estamos presenciando no momento. A velocidade de processamento está acima da barreira dos Gigahertz. Várias novas técnicas para aumentar a capacidade das máquinas e melhorar seu desempenho foram descobertas como a computação distribuída, por exemplo. Com toda a essa evolução as empresas passaram a não perder o tempo anteriormente gasto em preocupar-se com tarefas rotineiras e passaram a ter mais tempo para se preocupar com suas estratégias e competitividade, pois o trabalho anteriormente longo e cansativo realizado por várias pessoas passou a ser realizado por máquinas, com muito mais economia de tempo e recursos. Nos atuais tempos as organizações incorporam o uso do hardware para atingir seus objetivos de forma eficiente e eficaz, reduzindo desperdícios e perdas dos inputs durante seu transporte, armazenamento e processos internos e auxiliando na agilidade e na qualidade dos seus outputs. A forma como as organizações visualizam a implementação e o uso do hardware influencia diretamente sobre a forma de criação de valor agregado. Segundo Stair & Reynolds “Um novo sistema computadorizado de pedidos pode custar 30.000'' dólares, mas pode gerar 50 mil dólares adicionais em vendas”.'' A escolha e o uso adequado dos sistemas de hardware permitem que as organizações obtenham um sistema de informação adequado que lhe permita atuar de forma a reduzir gastos e aumentar lucros. Na era pós globalização, mediante a um ambiente contextual extremamente competitivo e cheio de incertezas, as empresas tem por obrigação tirar vantagem nas inovações tecnológicas que se apresentam, pois caso não o façam, com toda a certeza seus concorrentes o farão. A capacidade de tirar vantagens competitivas de todos os sistemas de hardware disponíveis para aumentar sua produtividade separa empreendimentos que obtiveram e permanecem a obter sucesso de outros empreendimentos que devido ao uso inadequado dos mesmos não obtiveram sucesso. O fato é que qualquer organização, seja ela com fins lucrativos ou não, utiliza recursos materiais, humanos e tecnológicos para produzir bens e/ou serviços para o mercado, e a forma como esses inputs (entradas) são processados irão definir diretamente na qualidade do serviço e/ou produto oferecido para o mercado (outputs/saídas) e todo o conjunto de elementos que funcionam juntos para processar tais entradas, produzir e distribuir dados e informações de saída recebem o nome de Sistema de Informação. Porém, a implementação de um novo tipo de sistema de informação em uma organização nem sempre é de fácil aceitação e adaptação. Para mostrar os estágios de implementação de qualquer novo tipo de tecnologia adotada dentro de uma organização, usaremos a teoria dos Estágios de Nolan, que é uma das teorias utilizadas para estudar e compreender TI em uma organização. Estágio 1 - Iniciação' Nesta primeira fase, os usuários são surpreendidos com a Tecnologia e planejamento, controle ou processamento de dados suficientes é algo que não existe. É a fase de aprendizado, especialização e automatização dos sistemas de nível operacional. Não há um envolvimento completo por parte dos usuários que por sua vez ainda permanecem reativos. ·Estágio 2 – Contágio Fase de encorajamento de inovação e aplicação extensiva da tecnologia. Começam a aparecer problemas oriundos da inexperiência dos programadores, que trabalham sem os benefícios de um efetivo sistema de controle gerencial de processamento de dados. Este problema se torna crítico com a impossibilidade de atendimento de sistemas de níveis operacionais mais elevados. A manutenção dos sistemas existentes, desenhados de maneira relativamente pobre, começa a ocupar de 70% a 80% do tempo produtivo dos programadores e analistas de sistemas. ·Estágio 3 - Controle É caracterizado pela reestruturação e profissionalização da atividade de processamento de dados, melhorando sua reputação na organização. Inicia-se um esforço para desenvolver a contabilização por usuários das despesas de processamento de dados. Os usuários vêem pouco progresso no desenvolvimento de novos sistemas de controle. Embora sejam cobrados pelo custo do suporte de processamento de dados, os usuários têm pouca possibilidade de influenciar estes custos. A utilidade do computador e das redes alcança um ponto em que são realizados serviços de alta qualidade. Os usuários finais são envolvidos com a entrada e com o uso de dados, mas o planejamento e o controle ainda estão voltados para o computador. ·Estágio 4 – Integração. É atingido quando as mudanças iniciadas no estágio anterior são realizadas por completo. Os usuários, que já tinham desistido, começam a ganhar algo novo, como tecnologia de banco de dados e terminais interativos. Os usuários aumentam consideravelmente a demanda de suporte e estão prontos a pagar os custos por eles. Existe uma explosão de custos pelo aumento da demanda. ·Estágio 5 – Administração de Dados O ponto principal é a utilização de Administração de Dados, visando o compartilhamento de bases de dados únicas pelos sistemas de informações através de técnicas específicas e mudanças organizacionais. Os usuários têm uma postura participativa, atuando de forma conjunta no processamento e contabilização visando qualidade dos dados e desenho eficaz de aplicações de valor adicionado. É estabelecido o equilíbrio entre aplicações de sistemas comuns ou dados compartilhados centralizadamente e aplicações controladas pelos usuários. ·Estágio 6 – Maturidade. Neste estágio, as aplicações são completadas e sua estrutura espelha a organização e seus fluxos de informações. A organização está informatizada de acordo com as suas necessidades e conta com sistemas com bom desempenho. Contudo essas fases podem variar de uma organização para outra dependendo de fatores como a cultura organizacional, a estrutura, o nível de centralização do poder e o tamanho da organização. Com o uso de novos sistemas de hardware e novas tecnologias que surgem todos os dias, a agilidade no envio e recebimento de informações e dados, as empresas se vêem obrigadas a manter ampla atenção á tudo que surge pois o que hoje é novo e altamente funcional e moderno, amanhã será obsoleto e arcaico devido á obsolescência planejada. Anteriormente as organizações preocupavam-se apenas em distribuir tarefas e funções entre seus subordinados, porém com a evolução constante dos Hardwares, as empresas passaram a se preocupar também com a qualificação interna de seus funcionários e com o controle, não somente sobre seus recursos humanos, mas também sobre seus recursos tecnológicos que nos atuais tempos são primordiais em todos os processos de uma organização. Estamos vivendo em um tempo em que as organizações devem atentar-se as novas tendências e ás profundas mudanças nos comportamentos das pessoas.Segundo Zuffo (XIX), nós “Estamos, sem dúvida, assistindo ao alvorecer do fim do trabalho assalariado, robotizado e convencional. Em poucas décadas, o trabalho voltado às funções ou tarefas específicas desaparecerá quase que integralmente, substituído que será pelo trabalho voltado a tarefas completas e a resultados finais. Desaparecerão, também, os empregos para toda a vida. Prevalecerão as relações do tipo empreitada e o teletrabalho” Parabéns''', '''Lorraine, Marcelo, Nathália, Raphael, Silvano e Valéria, pelas contribuições do trabalho de vocês! Segue algumas considerações sobre o trabalho':' Achei interessente vocês abordarem as gerações da evolução dos computadores e os estagios de Nolan de introduçao e adaptação de (novas ou existente) tecnologias na organização, pois todo o processo de implatação de nova tecnologia dentro das empresas, a princípio, sofre certas resistências de alguns grupos , devido ao medo de mudança inerentes a qualquer indivíduo. Porém se este processo for bem implementado pela empresa com a gradativa adaptação dos funcionários aos recursos tecnológicos , isto pode ocassionar menos transtornos tanto para os profissionai quanto para as organizações. Também senti falta das referências bibliográficas. Prof.: Priscila 1. Matheus , Monique, Nicolas , Rodrigo e Ruan, Tecnologia e Administração A tecnologia sempre influenciou poderosamente o funcionamento das organizações a partir da Revolução Industrial. Máquina de escrever, telefone, navio, automóvel e vários outros produtos tecnológicos impulsionaram o desenvolvimento das organizações e permitiu a consolidação da globalização. Todavia, foi a invenção do computador na segunda metade do século XX que permitiu que as organizações passassem a apresentar as atuais características de automatização de suas atividades, oferecendo a oportunidade das organizações lidarem com grandes números e com grandes e diferentes negócios simultaneamente a um custo mais baixo e com maior rapidez e confiabilidade. O Hardware e sua evolução Os equipamentos evoluíram bastante durante os anos. O que em uma época surgia como uma grande invenção, é visto atualmente como sucata, peça de museu. Os tempos mudam, e a informática tem que acompanhar cada passo que damos pra frente. Os computadores já foram máquinas imensas, ocupavam salas enormes, e hoje cabem na palma da sua mão; um telefone celular, na época do seu surgimento, foi visto como uma revolução, como realmente foi, moderno e poucos poderiam ter. Hoje em dia, os celulares contêm inúmeras funções e é acessível ao grande público. Hoje em dia, com o avanço da tecnologia, temos acesso a informação em desktops, notebooks e netbooks, tablets, celulares, etc. Estamos sempre conectados, e para a Administração é essencial estarmos sempre conectados e atualizados sobre o que ocorre ao nosso redor. Com toda tecnologia vigente atualmente, há de se ficar atento para tantas mudanças e evoluções que aconteceram, principalmente quanto aos computadores, pois os vários tipos existentes foram se adaptando às novas tecnologias, como é o caso do hardware. Sendo o hardware um componente essencial nos computadores, o qual armazena informações e atua no compartilhamento de dados, sua evolução é constante desde o primeiro computador, com as várias gerações que a máquina passou desde seus primórdios. É evidente que todas as contribuições de estudiosos e especialistas na área fizeram com que a evolução do hardware chegasse a ser como está hoje, em etapas de acertos e erros, sempre proporcionando novas tecnologias em períodos e épocas diferentes. A era da informática nunca foi mais a mesma desde que as inovações vieram incessantemente, impactando no cotidiano de todos, que não conseguem mais viver sem essas tecnologias. Aplicabilidade em Administração ' Na Administração, a necessidade da informática é incontestável. Através da informática é que se consegue agilizar, desenvolver, divulgar, visualizar e dar mais exatidão nos resultados das empresas, que antes demorava muito tempo para ser concluído e sem resultados tão precisos como se pode adquirir hoje. As ferramentas contidas em um simples microcomputador permitem a organização das empresas em diversos níveis. Essas ferramentas servem para facilitar cada vez mais o trabalho de profissionais, principalmente na área de gerência, diretoria e presidência, que lidam com constantes tomadas de decisões, hoje cada vez mais urgentes, principalmente em tempo crise. E para isso, a evolução dos equipamentos de hardware é essencial. Imagine você trabalhar em um escritório de médio a grande porte, onde acontecem vários processos informatizados por dia. Agora imagine que todos os empregados tenham que fazer esses processos em computadores com peças que foram produzidas a no mínimo 10 anos. Não há computador, trabalhando constantemente, que vá agüentar e satisfazer as necessidades da organização nessas condições. Por isso, manter computadores mais atualizados, de última geração, é importante para a Administração, para facilitar a vida de quem o utiliza, para diminuir o tempo em que os processos são executados, desburocratizar a vida das empresas, facilitar a comunicação com o mundo exterior, e com menor custo. Ex: A comunicação por e-mail permite a transferência de uma quantidade enorme de conhecimento de um ponto a outro do planeta. Conversas pela rede mundial de computadores são mais baratas que por meio de telefone. '{C}{C} Evolução nos processos administrativos A tecnologia é definida pelo dicionário como sendo o conjunto de conhecimento, processos e métodos usados num determinado ramo de atividade. Junção da habilidade humana com a habilidade da máquina. Como Charles Darwin bem definiu tudo evolui desde um sistema simples até o mais complexo. A evolução é orientada pelo mecanismo de seleção natural das espécies que seleciona os organismos mais aptos a sobreviver e elimina automaticamente os demais. Não são os mais fortes da espécie que sobrevive e nem o mais inteligente, mas os que se adaptam melhor às mudanças ambientais. Com estes relatos podemos afirmar que devido à necessidade de mercado as empresas vem adaptando-se a realidade do consumidor e cada dia mais procurando maneiras que possam atender o publico consumidor com mais rapidez e eficiência, incorporando desta forma todas as criações tecnológicas que o homem pode criar e através deste feito construindo uma nova realidade para sociedade e empregabilidade onde o homem passa a ter mais valor pelo seu intelecto que pela sua força muscular, onde vale mais a capacidade que ele possui em lidar com várias tecnologias ao mesmo tempo. Devido a este fenômeno temos o surgimento de matéria antes pouco estudada pelo homem como a reengenharia, a mecatrônica, a biotecnologia e juntamente com estas matérias cresce a necessidade de mercado por administradores, pessoas capazes de planejar, organizar, dirigir e controlar homens e máquinas na direção de um futuro altamente mutável. O administrador de hoje precisa saber comandar seus funcionários através da orientação e constante treinamento fazendo com que cada membro da empresa se envolva com a velocidade das informações e avanços tecnológicos de forma a não deixar os funcionários se desviarem da missão, visão e valores da empresas, se sairá melhor o administrador que conseguir gerenciar homem, máquina e informação, formula mágica não existe para isso, mas como Darwin expôs sobrevive aquele que se adaptar melhor não importa se é grande ou pequeno, basta saber adaptar-se. Parabéns, Matheus , Monique, Nicolas , Rodrigo e Ruan, pelas contribuições do trabalho de vocês! Segue algumas considerações sobre o trabalho: Achei interessante a abordagem de vocês sobre a importância da evolução do hardware para os processo administrativos e o fato de que as empresas devem se manter atualizadas, não apenas por uma questão de "estética" ou "desing das máquinas", mas pela própria característica da tecnologia que está em constante evolução, oferecendo novas funcionalidade e ferrementas. Vocês resgataram até os coneitos de Darwin da evolução, que também é um conceito utilizado na teoria contingencial onde as organizações são vistas como orgânicas, que é um conceito que vocês provavelmente vão estudar/ ou já estudarem em TGA. Também senti falta das referências bibliográficas. {C}{C}Evolução do Hardware e sua aplicabilidade na Administração _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Evolução do Hardware e sua aplicabilidade na Administração ' GRUPO: Phelipe Ladeia Nº de matrícula: 201261036-4 Patrícia da silva Braga 201261035-6 Thays Velludo Bento de Carvalho 201261034-8 Hardwares e suas evoluções: Quando se fala em evolução podemos observar que assim como nós seres humanos os hardwares também evoluíram, porém de uma forma muito mais rápida e impactante. A obsolescência de uma máquina e sua substituição por uma melhor, acontece de forma tão rápida que mal podemos reparar. A sede do mercado por tecnologia incentivou os fabricantes a procurarem cada vez mais o melhor, atingindo a perfeição para atenderem as necessidades dos consumidores. Através de uma linha do tempo tecnológica veremos então todas essas transformações: '- '1623: Wilhelm Schickard construiu a primeira calculadora mecânica e assim, tornou-se o pai da era da computação. capaz de realizar as 4 operações básicas com números de seis dígitos e indicar um overflow através do toque de um sino. Foram encontradas algumas cartas suas enviadas a seu a amigo Kepler em 1624, acompanhadas de vários esboços, onde explica o desenho e o funcionamento de uma máquina que havia construído e que que chamou de “relógio calculador”. '- 1801 a 1940': Durante esse tempo, algumas invenções foram importantes contribuindo para a formação dos computadores digitais. • Em 1801, Joseph-Marie Jacquard desenvolveu uma máquina têxtil em que o padrão de saída era controlado por cartões perfurados. O conjunto de cartões poderia ser alterado sem alterar a estrutura da máquina têxtil. Este foi um marco na programação. •Em [http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/1890 1890] o censo dos Estados Unidos utilizou cartões perfurados e máquinas de ordenação desenhadas por Herman Hollerith para controlar os dados do censo da década conforme previsto na constituição. A companhia de Hollerith tornou-se posteriormente o núcleo da IBM. •De 1890 a 1939 ocorreram diversas alterações, invensões e transformações. Nomes como o de Charles Babbage e Ada Lovelace, Curt Herzstark, por exemplo, foram essenciais para a inovação e projetos naquela época. '- 1940: Primeira geração dos computadores digitais' • Estes computadores eram normalmente construídos manualmente usando circuitos contendo relés e válvulas, e freqüentemente utilizavam cartões perfurados para a entrada e como a memória de armazenamento principal (não volátil). E serviram como botão de start para as grandes invenções da época. Entre elas o ENIAC e UNIVAC. '- '''Segunda geração 1947 - 1960: Era marcada com muitas invenções como computadores transistorizados que são normalmente referidos como computadores da 'segunda geração' e dominaram o mercado nos anos entre 1950 e início de 1960. Apesar de utilizar transistores e placas de circuito impresso estes computadores ainda eram grandes e utilizados principalmente em universidades, órgãos públicos e grandes empresas.' O [http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=IBM_650&action=edit&redlink=1 '''IBM 650] baseado em válvulas de 1954 pesava 900 kg, a fonte de alimentação pesava cerca de 1 350 kg e ambos eram mantidos em gabinetes separados de 1,5 metros por 0,9 metros por 1,8 metros. Ele custava US$500.000 ou podia ser alugado por US$3.500 por mês. Entretanto a memória tinha originalmente apenas 2000 palavras de 10 dígitos, uma limitação que forçava uma programação difícil, para obter resultados. Este tipo de limitação dominou a programação por décadas. Foram também marcos: A microprogramação, O [http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=RAMAC&action=edit&redlink=1 RAMAC] (Random Access Method of Accounting and Control), A primeira linguagem de programação de alto nível o [http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fortran FORTRAN], entre outros projetos desenvolvidos pela IBM. 1950: Terceira Geração e posterior A explosão no uso dos computadores começou com a 'Terceira Geração' de computadores. Estes se baseiam na invenção independente do circuito integrado (ou chip) por Jack St. Claire Kilby eRobert Noyce, que posteriormente levou à invenção do microprocessador por Ted Hoff da Intel. No final da década de 1950, pesquisadores como George Gamow notaram que longas seqüências de nucleotídeos no DNA formavam um código genético, assim surge uma outra forma de codificação ou programação, desta vez com expressões genéticas. Na década de 1960, foi identificado análogos para a instrução de parada halt, por exemplo. Na virada do milênio, pesquisadores notaram que o modelo descrito pela mecânica quântica poderia ser visto como elementos computacionais probabilísticos, com um poder de computação excedendo qualquer um dos computadores mencionados anteriormente, a Computação quântica. Aplicabilidade do Hardware na administração das empresas É notável que o maior publico consumidor de tecnologia são os Jovens. Colecionar gedgets e levar consigo as grandes marcas, hoje é mais que um capricho, se torna uma necessidade. Tanto que podemos perceber que a cada vez mais o numero de usuários de tecnologias aumenta. Até mesmo os mais velhos, andam fazendo cursos ou arrumando uma forma de reciclagem, para poderem estar mais informados sobre tais recursos inovadores. Mas além desse público individual, a evolução dos hardwares vem impactando com força as empresas. Com o objetivo de agilizar, facilitar o trabalho e melhorar o ambiente empresarial, presidentes e grandes empreendedores veem investido em tecnologias de ponta. Ter os mais avançados hardwares funcionando numa empresa é importante pois é responsável pelo bom funcionamento da máquina, e consequente dos programas, produzindo assim a realização de um melhor trabalho num menor tempo, que é muito valioso numa empresa. É aconselhável também, por técnicos e especialistas no assunto, que se mantenha uma manutenção periódica das máquinas, com realização de limpeza e principalmente backup, evitando perda de documentos importantes do sistema. A implantação de notebooks para cada funcionário, implantação de tablets e smartphones ao invés de agendas, uso contínuo de datashow nas apresentações, ampliação da rede interna e servidores cada vez mais bem equipados são essenciais para que haja uma melhor interação entre os funcionários, e entre funcionários e seus superiores, otimizando o tempo de trabalho e diminuindo as falhas de comunicação. Pode-se então afirmar que toda a evolução do hardware desde 1623 vem sendo muito bem vinda no dia a dia atual, principalmente nas empresas. Administrar, não é somente gerenciar pessoas, mas sim saber controlar de forma produtiva todo o ambiente de trabalho o qual se é responsável, e nesse ambiente o hardware ocupa um papel de suma importância. Fonte: Wikipédia.com ''Parabéns, Phelipe, Patricia e Thays, pelas contribuições do trabalho de vocês! Segue algumas considerações sobre o trabalho:'' '''Achei interessante a abordagem que vocês fizeram sobre a evolução da tecnologia , e a influência do mercado, como propulsor de avanço tecnológico, pois a alta concorrencia e a demanda dos consumidores por novos produtos e tecnologias , também estimulam esta inovação. ''' ___________________________________________________________________________________